Fall
by Ironpatriotrox
Summary: After an encounter with Bill Cipher, Dipper Pines begins to change...for the worse. Can Mabel and her friends defeat the so-called "Dipper Cipher" and save Dipper? Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue: The Encounter

**Welcome to my first straight-up Gravity Falls story! Don't worry, The Final Countdown will resume on Monday. So, anyways, I was surfing the web one day and I found a picture of a fusion of Bill Cipher and Dipper Pines. (NOT the one accompanying this story) I thought to myself, "That's a great starting point for a story!" And thus, this story was born! Enjoy!**

Prologue: The Encounter

"Dipper! You have to fight back!" yelled Mabel Pines.

Above her was her brother, possessed by Bill Cipher. He wore an eyepatch over his right eye, along with a yellow suit with a white shirt, a black bow tie, a small black top hat, black pants with a black belt, and black shoes.

**"Ah ha ha ha! It's soooo cute how you keep trying to reach Pine Tree! Now, hol****d still so I can kill you!"** said Dipper in a fusion of his and Bill Cipher's voice.

He took aim with his finger. In explicably, his other hand pushed the hand Dipper was aiming with away, causing the laser to bounce off a piece of rubble and right back at him.

**"Ow!"** said Dipper, who suddenly seemed to be in internal pain. "Mabel...run...hide...and stay hidden. I need...time..."grunted Dipper in his normal voice before Bill took over again. **"You WILL know me as your master, you insolent brat! Now...where'd Shooting Star run off to?"**

From her hiding spot with Grunkle Stan, Soos, Wendy, and several other survivors, Mabel couldn't help but track the start of the insanity from the beginning...

**Two Weeks Earlier...**

Dipper Pines was running. Not for his health, but to escape one of the most powerful and dangerous creatures he'd ever met: Bill Mischief Cipher.

"Get back here, you little runt! It's time to pay the piper for all the trouble you've caused me lately!" said Bill.

As he ran, Dipper tripped over a tree root as Bill drew near. True to his adventures nature, Dipper looked Bill dead in the eye, knowing that this was probably game over.

"Oh, come on, Pine Tree! I have no intention on killing you! I've got something more beneficial for me in mind..." said Bill as his body lit up in blue flame. Dipper found himself completely unable to move as Bill spoke what seemed to be an incantation:

_"Tantum sis homo mortalis,  
Dum licet, ita uti corpus  
Nam duo weeks tempus  
Caro tua voluntas mea!"_

As Bill finished the spell, the last thing Dipper knew before he lost conciousness was Bill's outline burned into his eyes and someone, a girl, calling his name...

**And that concludes the prologue! Next time: Dipper begins to change...see you then, and don't forget to review!**

**TRANSLATION FOR BILL'S INCANTATION:**

**You are merely a mortal man**

**So enjoy your body while you can**

**For in two weeks time**

**Your flesh will be mine!**


	2. The Changes Begin

**Welcome! Enjoy! Also, the URL to the image of which I spoke will be ****available on my profile.**

Chapter 1: The Changes Begin

"Dipper! Dipper, wake up!" yelled Mabel, shaking her brother awake.

Dipper woke up with a start. He looked around and found Grunkle Stan, Mabel, and Soos looking at him with obvious concern.

"How do you feel?" asked Stan.

"Like a million bucks," said Dipper. He then took note of everyone's worried faces. "What's wrong?"

"Uh…maybe you should look in the mirror, Dipper," said Soos, handing Dipper a hand mirror.

Dipper looked in the mirror. What he saw there almost made him drop the mirror: A large portion of the right side of his face had been drastically altered. It was now covered in some kind of yellow substance. As for his eye, it had turned solid white with a pupil the size of a pinhead.

"What happened last night?" asked Mabel.

"Well, I ran afoul of our old pal Bill Cipher. He said something about doing something to me that would benefit him…I honestly don't see how disfiguring my face helps him at all," explained Dipper.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that that's not going away on it's own. So…I think I've got just the thing," said Grunkle Stan. He fished around in his pockets and pulled out an eyepatch.

Dipper tried on the eyepatch. It effectively hid the deformity from sight.

"All right, now get up. Ugly or not, we've still got a long day of wringing out cash!" said Stan.

"Yes, sir!" said Soos and Mabel.

"Okay," said Dipper, worried about what Wendy would think about his disfiguration.

**Downstairs...**

Wendy Corduroy sat at the register, reading a magazine, bored out of her mind. Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Grunkle Stan came downstairs.

"Hey, Wendy!" said Dipper.

"Hey, Dipper- whoa, what's with the eyepatch? You and Mabel play pirates or something last night?" asked Wendy.

Dipper sighed. "No…I ran into something in the woods that makes those ghosts we met look like kittens. It did this to my face," he said, pulling up on his eyepatch and revealing his deformity.

"Whoa. Remind me never to run into that thing," said Wendy.

"Agreed," said Dipper.

So, the day seemed like any other. At first, anyway. Then, when Dipper was giving a customer his cash, he had a weird vision:

_A terrible car accident __involving semi-truck…the man whose money he had just given had collided head long into it and wasn't moving, blood trickling down the side of his face..._

_"You okay, kid?" came the man's voice from very far away..._

Dipper snapped back into reality. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine, just didn't sleep well last night," he lied.

The man took his money and left. Dipper sat down in the chair behind the register.

_What just happened?_ thought Dipper. He had a feeling that vision he just had was connected to his recent disfiguration somehow. But, who could he tell?

_Grunkle Stan? No, he'll just think it's the heat._ thought Dipper. _Soos? Probably not the best choice…Wendy is __definitely out of the question…well, that just leaves Mabel. Yeah, I think I can trust her. I mean, she kept the journal a secret._

And so, Dipper set out to find Mabel...

**Next time: Dipper tells Mabel about the vision! Also: The nightmares begin! Be sure to review and check out that image URL on my profile!**


	3. Nightmares

**Welcome back! I know I said The Final Countdown would pick up again today, but everyone seems to like this story a lot. And who am I to deny a good read? Anyways, let's begin!**

Chapter 2: Nightmares

"Mabel!" called Dipper. _Where could Shooting Star be? Wait...why did I just refer to Mabel like that?_ he thought.

"Spin the pig! Spin the pig!" chanted Mabel, Soos, and Wendy before they spun Waddles, who was on his stomach, like a spinner.

_Oh, there she is, with Question Mark and Ice. Again with the Bill-speak? Or, thought? Or, whatever,_ thought Dipper. "Hey, Shooting Star- er, I mean, Mabel, can I talk to you? Alone?" asked Dipper.

_What...did he just call me?_ thought Mabel. "Uh...sure!" she said.

Once she and Mabel were safely in the woods, Mabel asked, "So, what's up?"

Dipper began to tell Mabel about the vision.

"Whoa, you saw the future?" said Mabel, astonishment in her voice.

"I don't know what I saw...but, I'm worried about it, and I need you to keep it a secret. I don't want anyone getting worried," said Dipper.

"All right, fine by me," said Mabel, returning to Wendy and Soos.

Dipper watched them spin Waddles. He looked at Wendy and smiled. _I will never hurt you Wendy...or, you, Mabel...or Soos...or Grunkle Stan,_ thought Dipper.

**That night...**

_Dipper was walking down a long dark hallway... all he knew was that there were pests that needed eradicating. A faint click-clack caught Dipper's attention. He noticed he had a black cane with a white tip. When Dipper opened the door at the end of the hall, a terrible sight was waiting for him: Mabel, Gideon Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest, Robbie "V," Wendy, Old Man McGucket, and for some reason, two Grunkle Stans, one with black hair and one with gray hair. At the sight of Dipper, the group cried out in terror. Dipper raised a solid black hand and fired laser blasts, killing them all while laughing like a madman..._

"Dipper! Dipper, wake up!" yelled Mabel.

Dipper woke up screaming and put his hand around Mabel's throat. Realizing what he'd done, Dipper removed his hand. "Mabel! Oh, my God, I'm so sorry," said Dipper.

"Pardon my French, but that must've been one hell of a nightmare you just had...what was it about?" asked Mabel.

Knowing Mabel wouldn't give up without an answer, Dipper began to explain, "I was in a long dark hallway with a door at the end. On the other side was everyone we ever came into contact with, including a black-haired version of Grunkle Stan and you...then...I think I...killed all of you."

Mabel looked worried at first, but then shrugged. "It's only a dream, Dipper. Nothing to be worried about," she said.

"I know...but, it seemed so real...I think I need a drink of water," said Dipper.

As he got his water, Dipper looked at himself in the mirror. Something wasn't right. The disfiguration, that vision, the nightmare...what did it all mean?

"What's happening to me?" muttered Dipper.

"Knowing Bill Cipher, who knows?" said a voice behind him.

Turning around quickly, Dipper saw Grunkle Stan. "What are you doing up?" he asked.

"Uh...sleepwalking?" said Grunkle Stan.

"Yeah, sure, like you were sleepwalking at the pool?" said Dipper, not believing a word Stan said.

"Well, I actually do sleepwalk!" said Stan.

"Okay...wait a minute how do you know what Bill is capable of? You never even heard of him until we told you about him!" said Dipper.

Grunkle Stan sighed. "Okay, you got me. Me and Bill have had dealings in the past. But, if I told you anymore, I'd have to monologue to the point of a lullaby," said Stan.

"Fair enough. Good night, Stan," said Dipper, returning to bed.

_Whew, that was a close one,_ thought Stan. He made his way to the gift shop vending machine and entered a code of some kind. The vending machine slid open like a vault door...

**And that concludes this chapter. Next time: Mabel has a sleepover, complete with synthesized music! Also: Dipper's transformation continues! Please review, and I'll see you next time!**


	4. Synthesized Sleepover

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Synthesized Sleepover

Dipper woke up the next mooring, feeling like he had been hit by a truck.

"Morning, Mabel," said Dipper, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Uh…Dipper?" said Mabel.

"What is it, Shooting Star? Argh, why do I keep doing that? I mean, yesterday I called Soos 'Question Mark' and Wendy 'Ice'!" said Dipper, slapping himself in the face.

"Yeah, but I think whatever Bill did to you is getting worse, look!" said Mabel.

Dipper looked at his arms and legs. Starting at his elbows and ending on his hands was a black stripe. Same thing for his legs, except it was from his knees to his feet.

"Mabel, you wouldn't happen to have any make-up, would you?" asked Dipper.

"Not _that_ much," said Mabel.

So, Dipper decided to improvice and wear an orange long-sleeved shirt and gray pants that day.

**Later that evening...**

Mabel and Dipper were playing mini-golf when someone knocked on the door. It was Candy and Grenda.

"Sleepover!" they said.

Dipper screamed.

"Whoa, what's with the eyepatch, Dipper?" asked Grenda.

"He looks like James Anger, director of S.P.E.A.R. from the Wonder Comics," said Candy. **(1)**

"Huh. Now that you mention it, I kinda do," said Dipper. "Well, time to put in my earplugs." Dipper put in earplugs, which helped with the talking...until the girls wanted to give Dipper a makeover. Then they removed the earplugs...and Dipper's eyepatch, revealing his disfiguration.

"Whoa, forget a makeover, he needs plastic surgery!" said Grenda.

"Or perhaps a skin graft," said Candy.

"Okay, so giving Dipper a makeover is definately out...how about some music?" suggested Mabel.

"Look, I brought the _Dream Boy High_ soundtrack," said Candy.

The girls put the CD into Mabel's boombox. But, where the girls heard "Synthesized Music," Dipper somehow heard "Nails on a chalkboard."

"TURN IT OFF! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" screamed Dipper. But, the volume was too high. In a desperate attempt to get rid of the growing pain in his head, Dipper grabbed the boombox and threw it out the window.

"Thank God!" said Dipper. He then noticed the shocked looks on Mabel, Grenda, and Candy's faces. "I think I'm going to sleep in Soos's break room tonight. See you, Shooting Star."

Dipper grabbed his pillow and blanket and left the room.

"What was that all about?" asked Grenda.

"Boys are the oddest of people, I think," said Candy.

_Bill's done something to my brother, and I don't think the changes are just skin deep,_ thought Mabel. "Mabel no like," she said.

**That concludes the chapter, ladies and gentlemen! Next time: The change REALLY gets interesting! Please review!**


	5. The First Victim

**Welcome! This story's about to get REALLY juicy now! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: The First Victim

It had been a week since Dipper had had his run-in with Bill Cipher. So far, nothing major had happened...so far. But, Mabel had noticed Dipper was still having nightmares about killing all of them. On top of that, he certainly didn't look the greatest. Aside from the facial alteration and the black areas on his arms and legs, which now covered all of his limbs, but he was as pale as a ghost and had dark circles under his eyes...well, at least the normal one. And if throwing Mabel's boombox out the window was any indication, his peersonality was changing as well. In fact, sometimes he would blow up for no reason.

_I think I'd better bring this up to Grunkle Stan...something tells me he might know what's going on with Dipper,_ thought Mabel. "Grunkle Stan, I'm worried about Dipper. Ever since he met Bill in the woods, he's been...different," said Mabel.

"And if it's one thing I've learned in this town, it's that different can be deadly," said Dipper from the hallway.

"You know, Mabel's actually got a fair point, Dipper. Ever since you had your run-in with Bill, you _have_ been acting a little...weird. Then again, you _were_ on the wrong end of one of Bill's spells, so there's no telling what could happen. After all, Bill Cipher was one of the most devious and evil creature my twin brother Stanley and I ever met," said Stan, before he slapped his hand over his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Grunkle Stan, but did I hear the words 'My twin brother Stanley'?" asked Dipper.

"Uh...no?" said Stan.

"You're a really bad liar, you know that?" said Dipper.

Stan sighed. "Once again, you've got me. I _did_ have a twin brother, aside from your grandfather. His name was Stanley, and I'll tell you all about him tomorrow," said Stan.

"Okie-dokie! Good night, Grunkle Stan," said Mabel.

"Night, Stan," said Dipper.

As the twins went to bed, Stanford reclined in his chair, deep in thought. _Now that they know about Stanley, I'll have to tell them about...IT and the Order...or, I could make up a story! Yeah, that'll work! I just hope what's happening to Dipper isn't what I think is happening,_ thought Stan.

**12:30 AM**

Dipper was looking through the fence of the local pool. At last, now that the first week of the posession process was over, Bill could take his new body for a night-time test drive...and he knew what to do; kill everyone who had ever wronged him, Pine Tree, and his beloved Wendy.

_Argh, she's not MY beloved Wendy, she's Pine Tree's beloved Wendy,_ thought Bill inside Dipper's head.

Dipper summoned a mirror and checked his reflection. He wore his eyepatch, a black top hat, a yellow suit, a white shirt, a black bow tie, black pants with a black belt, and black shoes.

**"I am one dapper little man,"** said Dipper in a fusion of his and Bill's voice.

He flew over the fence. Unfortunately, this didn't escape the notice of Sebastian Poolcheck, the lifeguard who protected the pool like a military base. He had a blanding head and sunscreen on his nose. He wore a red shirt and white shorts.

"Hey! Pool's closed! Beat it before I call the cops!" yelled Poolcheck.

Dipper merely laughed. **"Say good night, Poolcheck, 'cause it's checkmate for you!"** he said, before thrusting out his hand.

Poolcheck thought nothing of the gesture. That is, until his replacement left hand started to strangle him with an iron grip. Poolcheck stumbled into the pool, quickly followed by Dipper, who somehow didn't need air.

**"Payback's a bitch, eh, Poolcheck? How fitting that you drown to death in a public swimming pool,"** said Dipper.

After a few minutes, Poolcheck's body became lifeless, floating in the water without a single sign of life. Dipper climbed out of the pool, perfectly dry. He looked at the horizon.

_The sun's coming up. Only six more days, then I will truly be "Dipper Cipher" and not only this sleep excuse for a town, but the whole US of A and the world will be destroyed and rebuilt under MY leadership!_ thought Bill inside Dipper's head. He then fired a laser blast, killing the boy in Pool Jail Solitary.

**And that concludes this chapter! Next time: Dipper finds out about the murders. Also: Stan's tells a story about his twin brother Stanley! Please review!**


	6. Rude Awakening

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Rude Awakening

The next morning, Dipper woke up in his regular clothes, his body under his control again. Yet, for some reason, instead of feeling refreshed by the first good night's sleep he'd had in a week, he felt even more exhausted than he had been the night before.

_Maybe if I watch TV, I'll fall back asleep and feel better,_ thought Dipper. He went downstairs and turned on the TV. The news was on.

_"Veronica Sanchez, reporting live at the Gravity Falls Pool where something really rare has just happened: a double homicide. The victims were 33-year old Sebastion Poolcheck and an unknown child of around 11. Poolcheck was drowned to death with his own artificial hand and the boy had a hole burned into his head. The killer is unknown at this time, and when the tapes were checked, they skipped over the murders, but showed no sign of tampering,"_ said the reporter before Dipper turned off the TV.

_Why did I think that'd help?_ thought Dipper. Last night he'd had an unusually vivid and realistic dream…and it was about Poolcheck and that kid's murder from the killer's point of view.

Wendy came running in. "Did you hear the news?" she asked.

"Yeah…who'd wanna kill Poolcheck? Aside from that kid in the Pool Jail Solitary," said Dipper.

Wendy shrugged. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask, have you been feeling all right? You look like you haven't gotten a decent night's sleep in days," she said.

"Well, ever since I had my face disfigured, I've been having nightmares…like, really bad ones," said Dipper.

"Like, how bad?" asked Wendy.

"Well, I keep seeing me…kill all of you. Grunkle Stan, Soos, you, Mabel…I'm starting be afraid of falling asleep," said Dipper.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about…I mean, how often do dreams like that actually happen?" said Wendy.

"I'm sure you're right…but, I'm still worried," said Dipper.

"Well, I gotta go…see you later, Dip," said Wendy, walking out the door. Yet, as she left, she couldn't help but feel like something really bad was going to happen to Dipper very soon...

As Wendy walked out, Dipper smiled. He may not know exactly what was happening to him, but if it was deadly, he would do everything in his power to protect Grunkle Stan, Mabel, and the woman he loved, Wendy Corduroy...

**That evening...**

"All right, so you kids want to know more about your Grunkle Stanley, huh?" said Grunkle Stan. He, Dipper, and Mabel were gathered around the kitchen table.

"Oh, yes, tell us about the mysterious Grunkle Stanley," said Mabel.

"Well, twenty or thirty years ago, me, your Grandpa Jack, and your Grunkle Stanley were the best of pals. We scoured Gravity Falls in search of adventure and excitment...then...one day we made the mistake of running afoul of our mutual friend Bill Mischeif Cipher...and...he killed Grunkle Stanley. Your grandpa and me barely got away from him in time...so, there, that's all you need to know about your Grunkle Stanley," said Grunkle Stan.

"I don't know...that story seems to have a lot of holes in it," said Dipper.

"Like I said, that's all you need to know," said Stan, getting up and leaving the table.

**I don't know about you, but I'm with Dipper on that one. Stan's story does seem to have a lot of holes in it...but, I'm sure we'll hear the whole story later. Next time: Dipper takes out his competition for Wendy! Please review, and until next time, remember this : Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy platinum (because that's where the money's at), BYE!**


	7. Broken Hearts and Bodies

**Welcome back to Fall! Enjoy! And I'm sorry if anyone thinks there's too much Wendipper. I'm doing my best to keep it to a minimum, but for later chapters, Dipper needs motivation to keep fighting Bill's influence.**

Chapter 5: Broken Hearts and Bodies

**3:30 AM**

Dipper Cipher flew towards the house of Robbie "V," Wendy's ex-boyfriend who kept begging her to take him back.

_He will pay for trying to brainwash my Wendy, the breaking her heart! Argh, I forgot that during this phase the posessor shares the same feelings as the posessed, only more aggressive and intense,_ thought Bill.

In a flash, Dipper arrived at Robbie's house. Robbie was asleep, according to his perspective from the window. Dipper smashed through the window, causing Robbie to wake up.

"What the hell?! What are you doing here? And what's with the outfit? And...how are you flying?" asked Robbie.

**"So...using a cryptic message to try to keep Wendy at your side...not impressed. Still, at least she doesn't love you anymore,"** said Dipper.

"Why are you trying to rub it in? Did you plan all of that?" asked Robbie, who was having a sneaking suspicion that something not good was up.

**"Hold onto your tight jeans, Broken Heart, because when I'm through with you, you'll wish you never met Wendy!"** said Dipper, whose hands began to glow with blue flame.

Suddenly, Robbie began to cry out as he began feeling what seemed like electricity tearing him apart. "P-PLEASE! STOP!" cried Robbie.

After what felt like forever, Dipper finally stopped once Robbie slipped into a coma, with little hope of waking up again.

**"She never loved you..." **Dipper growled softly, before flying out the window...

**The next morning...**

"DIPPER! DIPPER, PLEASE, WAKE UP!" Wendy yelled as she banged on the door of the Mystery Shack.

Dipper, having had a dream almost like the one involving Poolcheck, except with Robbie, answered the door.

"What is it?" he asked, noticing that Wendy was crying.

"S-something happened to Robbie...not that I still love him, but we were still friends you know...a-anyways, he's in the hospital right now," explained Wendy.

_As much as I hate Robbie, I should at least be there to comfort Wendy,_ thought Dipper. "All right...let's go," he said, getting his gear on.

**Gravity Falls Hospital**

Dipper and Wendy went into Robbie's room. Robbie's mother, Lee, Nate, and Thompson were there.

"Who could've done this to my Robbie?" asked Robbie's mom to herself.

Dipper looked away, deep in troubling thought. _Okay, I had a dream about Poolcheck and that kid getting killed, next thing I know, they're dead for real, then I had a dream about Robbie getting magically tortured to the point of a coma...what does this mean?_ thought Dipper, before he spoke up. "Hey, Wendy, we should get back to the Shack, Grunkle Stan might be wondering where we are," he said.

Wendy nodded, and they left...but Dipper still had a feeling of foreboding that the worst was yet to come...

**That brings this chapter to a close! Next time: Dipper finall y gets the guts to tell Mabel about his "dreams"! Please review, and I'll see you then!**


	8. Comfort

**Welcome back! Enjoy! I do not own the song or the lyrics.**

Chapter 7: Comfort

The next day, Dipper finally worked up the courage to tell Mabel about his highly realistic dreams.

"Mabel…I'm seriously scared. I'm worried that I'm the one who's doing these terrible things to people. Help me try to figure this out!" Dipper begged.

Mabel looked deeply concerned about what Dipper had just told her. "You know, what you just told me reminds of what Henry went through in the _Henry Claymaker_ series…maybe Bill did something like that to you," she said.

"I don't know Mabel…somehow it doesn't feel anything like that…what if Bill's trying to possess me or something?" said Dipper.

"Are you serious, Dipper? Ghosts possess people, not dream demons!" said Mabel.

"I've read books and seen movies where demons possess people, Mabel. I'm highly certain they're capable of it," said Dipper.

"I still doubt that Bill is-" started Mabel.

"LOOK AT ME!" yelled Dipper. Seeing the look on Mabel's face, Dipper instantly felt guilty. He sat down on his bed. "What's happening to me, Shooting Star?"

Mabel sat down with Dipper on his bed. "I don't know, Dipper...but, whatever it is, I'm sure we'll find a way to fix it, and move on with our lives," said Mabel.

"You really think so, Mabel?" said Dipper.

"I know so, Dipper...awkward sibling hug?" said Mabel.

"Awkward sibling hug," said Dipper.

The two siblings hugged. "Pat, pat," they said, patting each other on the back.

"Say...before I forget, I have something for you. In case what Bill did to me is some kind of terminal illness, I made this for you," said Dipper, opening a drawer. He took out a mahogany music box. When Mabel opened it, a picture of her, Dipper, Grunkle Stan, and Wendy. "I wrote lyrics for the tune, as well...think you can sing them for me?" asked Dipper, giving Mabel a piece of paper.

Mabel smiled and began to sing the song Dipper made; _Made Me Realize_:

_"Don't be scared_

_We were born perpared_

_For this journey,_

_Full of mystery_

_Time to explore this wonder,_

_Reach answers that we hunger,_

_Discover the truths hidden,_

_We can't run,_

_Trust no one_

_Take my hand and we'll see all_

_the secrets of Gravity Falls."_

"Well...not to toot my own horn, but that was beautiful, Mabel," said Dipper.

"I agree...thank you, Dipper," said Mabel.

"You're welcome...come on, let's go hang out with Soos," said Dipper.

***sniffles* That was a very touching chapter, and I'm the guy who WROTE it! Anyways, URL fragments at the bottom go to the YouTube videos that I got the lyrics and tune for Mabel's music box. Next time: Dipper Cipher attacks Li'l Gideon! That should be good! Please review!**

**Just the music box: /watch?v=SNzu1YPBPBs**

**With lyrics: /watch?v=jCtsWR5d4aY**


	9. Revenge is Sweet

**Welcome! It seems there's some confusion regarding that song I used last chapter. First off, I did NOT make the music box version of Made Me Realize or the lyrics that I used. Those were other people, hence the disclaimer that I put at the top of the last chapter and the video links at the bottom, also last chapter. But, other than that, enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 8: Revenge is Sweet

**1:11 AM-Gravity Falls County Jail**

Gideon "Li'l Gideon" Gleeful was fast asleep on his cot in his cell...he was having a pleasent dream that he had killed Dipper Pines and was ruling the world with Mabel as his queen. Suddenly, someone kicked him in the stomach, waking him up.

"Ow! What the-?" said Gideon. He then saw the face of...Dipper Pines?

**"Hello, Gidiot...nice to see Plan B worked so well for you,"** said Dipper.

It was then Gideon saw that Dipper...wasn't himself. In fact he kind of looked and sounded like...

"B-Bill? Why do you look just like Dipper Pines?" asked Gideon.

**"Oh, I'm just in the second phase of possessing him...our little 'chat' won't show up on camera, nor will any guards come to save you. Prepare yourself, for this is the price you pay for betraying me!"**said Dipper.

Gideon looked at Dipper Cipher and screamed, knowing this was probably the end of Li'l Ol' him...

**The next moring-72 hours remain (1)**

Dipper woke up...it had happened again. And this time, Gideon had been the victim.

"Kids! You're never gonna believe this! Get down here! Now!" yelled Grunkle Stan.

The kids ran downstairs. A news report was on, and sure enough, it was about the attack on Gideon, who was in the hospital in critical condition. And, as with Robbie and Poolcheck, the police had no leads.

"Dipper, did you have a ream-day about that?" muttered Mabel out of the corner of her mouth.

Dipper nodded. "I did," he said. "Grunkle Stan, we need the journal back. Like, right now."

Grunkle Stan, having heard what Mabel and Dipper just said, left the room. A few minutes later, he came back with not only _3_, but two more journals. One marked with a _2_ and the other with a _1_.

"YOU had the first two journals the whole time?!" said Dipper in astonishment.

"Well, yeah, your Grunkle Stanley and your Grandpa Jack entrusted me with them," lied Stan.

"Good enough for me, now let's try to figure out what Bill did to me and find a way to reverse it," said Dipper.

But, not even after all day carefully studying the books, even with Grunkle Stan's help with a surprising knowledge of ancient symbols and such, could they figure out what was happening to Dipper. Feeling defeated, the kids went to bed...

"Bill...what did you do to me?" muttered Dipper.

Then, something unexpected happened: He got a response...

**Ooh, cliffhanger! Next time: Bill reveals that he's possessing Dipper! Please review!**

**1: A nice little Zelda reference for ya!**


	10. The Truth

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: The Truth

"So, you wanna know what's happening to you, eh, Pine Tree?" said Bill's voice.

"CIPHER! Where are you, you one-eyed cretin!" yelled Dipper.

"Wha? Bill's here?!" said Mabel, grabbing her grapple gun and aiming it in random directions.

"Why don't you and Shooting Star come up to the mirror and we can have a chat?" said Bill.

Mabel and Dipper walked up to the mirror. They gasped when they saw Dipper's reflection, which seemed to be wearing an eyepatch, a black top hat, and a yellow suit with black pants and shoes. He also had a black cane.

"Like the new look Pine Tree? I personally think I look pretty dapper in...your body!" said Bill, poseing.

"What do you mean, 'My body'? You really are trying to possess me, aren't you?" said Dipper.

"Yeesh! I'd expected you to figure that out sooner than that! Don't they teach Latin in schools anymore?" said Bill.

"Don't worry, Dipper! I'll get him out of you!" said Mabel. She then started to punch Dipper in the face.

"You _do_ know how possessing people works, right, Shooting Star? It's a total conciousness transference. Punching the possessed does little more than irritate the possessor," explained Bill. "Anyways, I only came to tell you that in...what time is it?"

"10:30," said Dipper.

"Thanks. In 49-and-a-half hours, I will gain total control over Pine Tree's body. Following shortly afterwards will be the end of the world as you know it. So, I suggest you enjoy your last two days of freedom, Pine Tree...see you soon!" said Bill, before he vanished.

"Mabel, we have to keep me isolated. I don't want to hurt you, or Stan, or anyone else," said Dipper.

"No way, bro. We're going to have the best two days ever. Then, when Bill takes over, we'll find a way to free you. I promise," said Mabel.

Dipper smiled. If anyone could save him from Bill, it was his twin sister.

**Next time: Bill takes over Dipper! Please review, and wish me a happy birthday!**


	11. It begins

**Welcome back! Prepare yourselves for Dipper's final transformation! Also, I do not own "Discord" The Living Tombstone does. Enjoy! Also, be sure to copy and paste the URL fragment into the YouTube homepage.**

Chapter 10: It begins

**11:55 PM- 5 minutes remain**

Dipper sat on his bed, knowing Bill was about to take over his body. As a safety measure, he had Mabel put him in a streightjacket and bind him in chains she found in the garage.

"Mabel...always remember this: You will always be my sister, and I'll do whatever I-ARRRGH!" cried Dipper, already feeling his control over himself slipping away. **"Time's up, Pine Tree!"**

"Dipper! Fight back! Please!" begged Mabel.

"Mabel...go! Run!" said Dipper as his outfit changed into the yellow suit and the chains broke. **"Finally, after countless centuries of lurking only in the worst of nightmares, with this child's body, I can invade and take over reality! Ah ha ha ha ha!"**

Mabel decided to follow her brother's wishes and run like hell.

**"Hey, where you going, Shooting Star? I'm not done with you yet!"** said Dipper Cipher. He flew off after Mabel...

**Downstairs...**

"Grunkle Stan! We have go! Like, right now!" said Mabel.

"Huh? What for?" asked Stan. Just then, a laser blast flew right past him. Grunkle Stan then saw Dipper Cipher. "Bill! What did you do to my Great-Nephew, you triangular monster?!"

**"Oh, nothing much, just possessed him so that I can finally make reality my toychest and every last living thing my playthings. Regrettably, you won't be around to see it, Moon! Nor you, Shooting Star!"** said Dipper. **"Time to break out the 'End-Of-The-World' jams!"**

Dipper then snapped his fingers and a band appeared behind him. Dipper started to dance as they started playing one of his favorite songs, during which, the people in the Shack, including Wendy, Soos, Stan, and Mabel, ran for it, while Dipper destroyed the town:

**/watch?v=pHBQMIFp0Uw**

_I'm not a fan of puppeteers,  
but I have a nagging fear  
someone else is pulling at the strings_

_Something terrible is going down  
through the entire town  
wreaking anarchy and all it brings_

_I can't sit idly  
no I can't move at all  
I curse the name  
the one behind it all_

_Discord, I'm howling at the moon,  
And sleeping in the middle  
of a summer afternoon_

_Discord, whatever did we do  
to make you take our world away?_

_Discord, are we your prey alone  
or are we just a stepping stone  
for taking back the throne_

_Discord, we won't take it any more,  
so take your tyranny away!_

_(Disco-o-oo-o-oo-ooo-oo-rd)_

_I'm fine with changing status quo  
but not in letting go  
now the world is being torn apart_

_A terrible catastrophe  
played by a symphony  
what a terrifying work of art_

_I can't sit idly  
no I can't move at all  
I curse the name  
the one behind it all_

_Discord, I'm howling at the moon,  
And sleeping in the middle  
of a summer afternoon_

_Discord, whatever did we do  
to make you take our world away?_

_Discord, are we your prey alone  
or are we just a stepping stone  
for taking back the throne_

_Discord, we won't take it any more,  
so take your tyranny away!_

_(Disco-o-oo-o-oo-ooo-oo-rd)_

_Discord, I'm howling at the moon,  
And sleeping in the middle  
of a summer afternoon_

_Discord, whatever did we do  
to make you take our world away?_

_Discord, are we your prey alone  
or are we just a stepping stone  
for taking back the throne_

_Discord, we won't take it any more,  
so take your tyranny away!_

As the song finished, the band vanished without a trace...

**Now...**

_Yep, that's pretty much how we got here,_ thought Mabel.

**"I know where you are, Shooting Star!"** said Dipper.

"We need someone who can take him out!" said Stan.

Suddenly, Mabel thought of something. "We need to get to the Arcade without being seen...I think I have a plan," said Mabel.

"What do you mean?" asked Wendy.

"Just get to the Arcade, you'll see!" said Mabel.

**What IS Mabel's plan? What's at the Arcade? Find out next time! Please review!**

**ORGINAL VERSION OF DISCORD: /watch?v=xPfMb50dsOk**


	12. Rumble Returns

**Welcome back! Enjoy! Don't forget to copy and paste the fragment into the YouTube homepage URL!**

Chapter 11: Rumble Returns

Mabel, Soos, Wendy, and Stan dove into the Arcade.

"Now, let's find _Fight Fighters_!" said Mabel.

The group spread out, looking for the game. Finally, Mabel found it.

"Over here! I found it!" yelled Mabel. She then examined the machine. She soon found the Ultimate Power Code. "Hold forward, back, quarter circle, triple punch…" muttered Mabel.

The screen went dark, then lit up again, but it was solid white.

**"SELECT YOUR CHARACTER!"** boomed the game's voice.

"Rumble McSkirmish," said Mabel.

A second later, a buff man with spiky blonde hair and an eyepatch jumped from the game.

"Greetings! I am- hold on just one minute! Are you not those in league with the bad guy named Dipper Pines?" asked Rumble.

"Yeah, well, we actually need your help to defeat him before he destroys the world," said Mabel.

"What? The child has become more powerful?" asked Rumble.

"Well, he's actually been possessed by a demon bent on destroying the world and rebuilding it under his complete and total control," said Stan.

"You guys _are_ aware that you still have to explain to me in detail what's going on with Dipper, right?" said Wendy.

"Later. So, Rumble, are you in?" asked Mabel.

"Hmm…challenge accepted! Press Start!" said Rumble.

A blinking red button labeled "Start" appeared.

_Dipper, this is going to hurt me a lot more than Rumble will hurt you,_ thought Mabel, pressing Start...

**Meanwhile...**

Dipper Cipher was having fun destroying the town and the pathetic little soldiers and tanks and planes…until a fireball hit him in the face.

**"Ow!"** said Dipper.

Standing on a nearby pile of rubble all heroic-like was Rumble McSkirmish.

"We meet again, Dipper Pines," said Rumble.

**"First off, it's Dipper Cipher, and secondly, who the hell are you?"** asked Dipper.

"I am Rumble McSkirmish from the USA! Prepare to be destroyed!" said Rumble.

**/watch?v=eXJ9cULZyUw**

Two health bars appeared over the two fighters. Dipper's kept flickering between "Dipper" and "Bill" while Rumble's simply stayed "Rumble."

**Ready?**

**Fight!**

Dipper flew at Rumble and delivered and uppercut, followed by a blast, which did decent damage to Rumble. Rumble retaliated with a lightning bolt, which did slightly more damage to Dipper. On and on the two battled, with neither give up any ground. Until, finally, Dipper's HP was almost depleted.

"Time to end this!" said Rumble. He then used his special move:

**Superpower Ninja Turbo Neo Ultra Hyper Mega Multi Alpha Meta Extra Uber Prefix…COMBO!**

Dipper went flying into a gift shop, seemingly defeated.

"Winners don't lose!" said Rumble.

**"A winner can't win if their foe isn't beaten, Rumble!"** came Dipper's voice.

Rumble looked and saw Dipper Cipher behind, him, somehow back at full health while Rumble was still at 38% health.

**"Nighty-night!"** said Dipper. With a single laser blast, Dipper destroyed Rumble.

**The Winner: Dipper Cipher!**

**"Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold!"** said Dipper, striking a pose.

**Meanwhile...**

"I think it's time for a new plan," said Mabel.

"Agreed," said everyone else, before they ran for it.

**Next time: Stan ****receives a mysterious phone call! Please review, and I'll see you next time! Also, check out my profile for something BIG regarding the incredibly high possiblity of a sequel for Fall.**


	13. The Call

**Welcome back everyone! Let's begin!**

Chapter 12: The Call

Mabel, Soos, Wendy, and Stan were gathered around a small fire they had built.

"So...what's happening with Dipper? What made him go all crazy and powerful?" asked Wendy.

As Mabel began to explain, Grunkle Stan's cell phone went off.

"Excuse me, I need to take this," said Stan.

He walked over to a shady corner of the room out of earshot of the others.

"_Hello, Stanford,"_ said the disguised voice on the other end.

Stan knew who it was; Hand, one of the highest and most mysterious ranking members of the Order. He had yet to meet anyone who had actually seen his face.

"Hello, Hand. I take it you've heard what's happening here?" said Stan.

_"If you can call 'plastered all over CNN, MSNBC, and God forbid, Fox News' hearing it, then yes, I have. Shame, really...I'd hoped we could destroy Bill before he got a body in reality. And to make matters worse, it's one of the others from the Prophecy...but, we must do what we must to stop-slash-destroy Bill,_" said Hand.

"What do you mean?" asked Stan, although he had a feeling he knew exactly what Hand was getting at.

_"I mean that in order to protect the world, we have to destroy Pine Tree. I know it must be hard for you to hear this,"_ said Hand.

"Hard? You're asking me to kill my own Great-Nephew! It's impossible! Isn't there another way?" said Stan.

_"Well...there might be one way. Does anyone you know have an MP3 Player with synthesized music on it?"_ asked Hand.

"I think my Great-Niece does," said Stan.

_"Good. Make Pine Tree listen to that. It might chase Bill out of his body, but allow him to survive...althought, there is still a great possibility the boy may die in the processes. I have to go now. Ad maius bonum, Brother Moon,"_ said Hand.

"Ad maius bonum, Brother Hand," said Stan. Putting his phone back in his pocket, Stan couldn't help but wonder how Mabel would feel if Dipper were to die...

**Sorry for the short chapter! Next time: Mabel VS Dipper, one on one! Please review, and I'll see you then! Also, don't forget to vote Ironpatriotrox for best up and coming author on GrapplingHook's award thingy!**


	14. Mabel VS Dipper

**Welcome back! Enjoy! Don't forget to copy-and-paste the fragment into the YouTube homepage!**

Chapter 13: Mabel VS Dipper

"All right, so, we know Bill hates synthesized music, right?" said Mabel.

Stan, Wendy, and Soos nodded.

"Well, thanks to Grunkle Stan, my new plan centers around just that. We use my MP3 Player and hook it up to a boom box. Hopefully, that will chase Bill out of Dipper's body," explained Mabel.

_And hopefully it won't kill him,_ thought Grunkle Stan.

Soos raised his hand.

"Yes, Soos," said Mabel.

"Where are we going to get the boom box?" asked Soos.

"Provided the electronics repair shop is still standing and not looted, my boom box should be fixed. Any more questions? No? Good, let's go," said Mabel.

Unfortunately, the electronics repair shop had been destroyed.

"Oh, great, now what?" said Mabel.

"Well…we could try making him listen to the synthesized music on headphones," suggested Stan.

**"Or, you could just lay down and die,"** said a voice from behind them. It was Dipper Cipher.

"Mabel…I…told…you to…stay…hidden," grunted Dipper. Bill quickly took over again. **"You're quite the fighter, huh? Now, give me the MP3 Player and I might let you live as my servants."**

"Never!" said Mabel.

**"Very well, then…"** said Dipper. A ball of energy appeared in his hand. But, when he threw it, it missed by a mile.

"RUN!" yelled Dipper.

Stan, Soos, and Wendy turned tail and ran for it. Mabel, however simply took out her grapple gun.

"Mabel! What are you doing?" said Stan.

"Probably something I might live to regret…if I live, that is," said Mabel.

**"Ooh, Shooting Star getting serious? This ****ought be fun!"** said Dipper.

**/watch?v=O2l6ZYV04Bw**

Mabel aimed her grapple gun at Dipper Cipher.

"This is your last warning: Give me back my brother!" said Mabel.

**"Haven't you gotten the memo? You're NEVER GONNA GET HIM BACK!"** said Dipper.

"Suit yourself," said Mabel. She fired her grapple gun. The grappling hook missed.

**"My turn!"** said Dipper. A pair of blue fireballs appeared in his hands…then he noticed Mabel didn't seem worried at all.

Mabel activated the grapple gun's retract mechanism. Coming with the hook was a large piece of rubble, which smacked Dipper in the head.

**"You'll pay for that!"** said Dipper. He then fired a deadly blast that Mabel barely avoided.

_Something tells me I might regret this next move,_ thought Mabel. She then tackled Dipper and the two siblings started to punch each other in the face...

**Meanwhile at Gravity Falls General Hospital...**

"Go, Mabel! That's my peach dumpling!" said Gideon weakly.

"Yeah, whatever he said," said Robbie, who was in the hospital bed right next to Gideon's.

The two were watching the fight on the news when a nurse came in.

"You two have a visitor," she said.

A boy of around twelve entered. He wore a black suit, black dress shoes, and a black bow tie. He had midnight black hair and icy blue eyes that looked like they could pierce one's soul. He had a suitcase with him.

"And, you are?" asked Gideon.

"Jack Nightshade," said Jack.

"And you are here because…?" said Robbie.

"When this is all said and done, I need your help with something that'll change your lives and the world forever," said Jack.

"Which is?" said Gideon.

Jack smiled and opened his suitcase...

**Back at the battle...**

Mabel and Dipper were both starting to feel the effects of the battle.

**"I'll let you live for now…mostly because I REALLY need Advil,"** said Dipper before he vanished.

_I…did it,_ thought Mabel, before she passed out.

**Whoo! That's a chapter for ya! And yes, Jack Nightshade is the same OC I created for Love for everyone's stories. Next time: Everyone gears up for the final battle! Please review!**


	15. Meeting Lillian

**Welcome back! We're getting down to the wire! Also, Love for everyone's OC makes an appearance!**

Chapter 14: Meeting Lillian

Mabel was in the sporting goods store with Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy. They each had shoulder pads, knee pads, and elbow pads. Luckily, there was heavy looting going on so they didn't have to pay for them.

"Mabel...you _are_ aware there's a possibility that Dipper may not survive the battle, right?" said Stan.

"I know..." said Mabel.

"Well, I happen to know there's a chance he will survive," said a voice from behind them.

Mabel, Stan, Soos, and Wendy turned around and saw a 12-year old girl with blue glasses, red hair, a gray hoodie, and blue jeans standing behind them.

"Who are you?" asked Mabel.

"Lillian Green. You're Mabel Pines. Your friends here are Soos, Wendy Corduroy, and Stanford Pines, who I need to have a private word with," said Lillian.

"What, are you from the Army? Because I can't help you if that's the case," said Stan.

"No, it's nothing like that. Just come with me," said Lillian.

Stan shrugged and walked away with Lillian. When they were out of earshot of everyone, Stan spoke up.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" he asked.

"All right, I'll cut to the chase: Ja-I mean, Brother Hand wants me to tell you that he's in town and not happy with the way things are going," said Lillian.

"Jeez! I didn't know you could join the Order at this age...wait a minute, Hand himself is in town?!" said Stan.

"Yes, Brother Moon, he is. And he wants you to get rid of that dream demon ASAP. Even if you have to kill Pine Tree to do it," said Lillian.

"But, you don't understand-" said Stan.

"Stan, Hand's instructions are clear: Get. Rid. Of. Bill," said Lillian, before she left an awestruck Stan behind. As she went around the corner, her cell phone went off. It was from her cousin, Jack Nightshade.

"Yello?" said Lillian.

_"Stan understans my instructions, yes?"_ said Jack's warped voice.

"Yes. How are things on your end?" asked Lillian.

_"Pentacle and Broken Heart are on board, cuz,"_ said Jack.

"That's great," said Lillian.

**Back with the Pines group...**

Stan returned, looking sad.

"Stan, what's wrong?" asked Mabel.

"What? Nothing's wrong...nothing at all," said Stan.

_"Attention Shooting Star, Moon, Question Mark, and Ice!"_ said Dipper Cipher's voice in their heads. _"I've had enough of you four! So, I'll tell you what: Meet me in Circle Park in 30 minutes. THIS. ENDS. TODAY!"_

**Oh boy! The time is upon us! Next time: The final battle! Please review!**


	16. The Final Showdown

**Here we go! The final battle! Copy and paste the fragment into the YouTube homepage!**

Chapter 15: The Final Showdown

Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy entered Circle Park. Waiting for them was Dipper Cipher.

**"Welcome to the arena for the last fight of your lives!"** greeted Dipper.

"To be honest, this is going to hurt me a lot more than it's going to hurt you," said Mabel.

**"No, it'll just hurt you!"** said Dipper.

**/watch?v=ZTdXLu3_w_Y**

Dipper fired a blast of energy at Soos, who barely got out of the way in time.

"Mabel, I hope you have a plan of attack!" said Stan.

"I have a plan: attack!" said Mabel, running at Dipper, her golf club swinging.

Dipper avoided every swing and blasted Mabel back, making the MP3 Player fall out of her pocket. He then threw a fireball at Wendy, which sent her flying into a tree.

**"Nighty-nighty, you old coot!"** said Dipper, firing and energy blast at Stan, who was knocked unconscious by the blast.

Soos decided to run for it, saying, "HE'S TOO STRONG!"

Suddenly, the Dipper part of Dipper Cipher took hold again, causing another internal struggle. He looked around in horror as he saw Wendy and Mabel barely conscious and Stan not even conscious at all.

"M-Mabel? W-Wendy…?" said Dipper.

Suddenly, with a single glance at it, Dipper somehow knew the MP3 Player could free him. He started to forcibly make his way towards it.

**"You'll never be rid of me!"** said Dipper Cipher.

"You won't destroy my friends and family!" said Dipper Pines.

**"You will know me as your master, whelp!"** said Dipper Cipher.

"GET OUT OF MY BODY!" yelled Dipper Pines, jamming the MP3 Player's headphones into his ears and putting on the synthesized music.

Almost instantly, Dipper felt raw energy building inside of him. After two seconds, it exploded out of Dipper in a tremendous blast. Mabel and Wendy barely got Grunkle Stan undercover in time.

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Bill as he was sent back into his Dream Realm.

Dipper, free once again, but feeling very weak and very tired, made his way over to Mabel and Wendy.

"Mabel…Wendy…" he moaned.

The two girls made their way over to Dipper. It was then they noticed the pool of blood forming on Dipper's suit.

"I'm going to go get help," said Mabel.

"No…stay," said Dipper. "I'm sorry for everything, Mabel…please, keep the journals safe."

"Of-of course," said Mabel, tears falling from her face as she spoke.

"Wendy…there's something I need to tell you…I love you," said Dipper.

Wendy smiled. "Well, that's funny…because I love you, too," she said.

Dipper smiled. Wendy leaned in to kiss him...

Wendy's lips on his was the last thing Dipper Pines ever felt.

**Meanwhile...**

Jack Nightshade and Lillian Green watched the events unfold through binoculars.

"It is done," said Lillian.

"It's not over yet, Lill. Daddy dearest merely went back to the Dream Realm. And to make matters worse, we're short one person needed to beat him. To be honest, Lill, if it were up to me, you'd be sitting on the sidelines, since Bill is merely an uncle to you. My stake in this is far more personal," said Jack.

"Good thing it's not up to you, then," said Lillian.

**And so ends the life of Dipper Pines. Stay tuned for the epilogue, don't forget to review, and to vote Ironpatriotrox for Best Up and Coming Gravity Falls author in GrapplingHook's Fanfiction awards!**


	17. Epilogue: The Funeral

**Welcome to the epilogue! I have to say, it's been a blast writing this thing. I'd like to thank Love for everyone for helping out with this as well. Also, I do not own the songs used here. Copy and paste the fragments into the YouTube homepage URL.**

Epilogue: The Funeral

**/watch?v=8ZeqgFiyaTI**

It was raining the day of Dipper's funeral. Everyone was, of course, wearing black for the ocassion. Grunkle Stan and Mabel had decided to say a few words on Dipper's behalf. Grunkle Stan went first.

"When the kid first came to Gravity Falls. I never thought I'd come to love him like a son. He was paranoid, his voice cracked, he was too smart for my attractions, and a lot of other things. But over time I started to see a bit of me in him when I was a boy. He was smart, funny, brave, and wimpy. He loved his sister Mabel with such a passion and was just plain fun to be around...for the most part. He was so stubborn, just like his dad, and strong willed, he was really comin' along. I mean he defeated a giant robot for God's sake! He saved my business multiple times and always came up with good ideas for attractions. So yeah, the kid was a know-it-all, control freak, clean freak, wimp, and had a sqeaky voice. But I love the kid like he was my own and he didn't deserve to have what happen to him happen..." said Grunkle Stan, choking back tears as he spoke, before he returned to his seat.

Finally, it was Mabel's turn. She got up and took the stage.

"Well, Grunkle Stan pretty much said everything...so, in Dipper's memory, I will sing the song Dipper gave me," said Mabel, taking out Dipper's music box and starting to sing:

**/watch?v=SNzu1YPBPBs**

_"Don't be scared_

_We were born perpared_

_For this journey,_

_Full of mystery_

_Time to explore this wonder,_

_Reach answers that we hunger,_

_Discover the truths hidden,_

_We can't run,_

_Trust no one_

_Take my hand and we'll see all_

_the secrets of Gravity Falls."_

When Mabel finished, almost everyone there was in tears.

Finally, the time came. They closed the casket Dipper's body was in lowered it into the ground. Once they covered it with dirt, Mabel simply stood there, crying.

A boy in a black suit came up to her. "I'm sorry about your loss. He was a good kid, I'm sure," he said.

"W-who are you?" asked Mabel.

"Name's Jack Nightshade. Here's the skinny: Bill isn't dead, he merely went back into the Dream Realm. Secondly...we'll be in contact soon," said Jack, before he started walking to a black car.

Suspicious, Mabel asked, "Who's 'we'?"

Just before he got in the backseat, Jack turned and looked at Mabel. "You'll know soon enough," he said.

**8 years later-New York City.**

Mabel Pines, 20-year old best-selling author of the _Gravity Falls_ book series, sat in a Starbucks coffee shop writing the latest addition to her series, _Dreamscapers_, when a waiter came up to her.

"Excuse me, are you Mabel Pines?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. Who's the autograph for?" asked Mabel.

"Oh, it's nothing like that. This was just left for you," said the waiter, giving Mabel an envelope.

_To my favorite Mabel_, the front of the envelope read.

_Something about the handwriting seems familiar..._ thought Mabel. She opened the envelope. Her jaw dropped when she realized the handwriting matched her long-dead brother, Dipper's, exactly.

_I'm still here,_ the note read.

**Coming soon from Ironpatriotrox: The Ten, sequel to Fall! Now, I do not own Gravity Falls or the songs I've used, Lillian Green belongs to Love for everyone, I do own Jack Nightshade, no C.O.D.'s accepted, Carla, I've always loved you, but I've never had the guts to say it...and if anyone reading this is really named Carla, I'm not talking about you.**

**End of Line.**


End file.
